


Spying and Confessing

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Binoculars, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dave Karofsky made the first move and i'm shocked, Drunk love confessions, First Kisses, M/M, Partying, Sebastian loves Dave, Warblers shipping people, and a bunch of snoops, drunk Warblers, that should be it's own tag, they're sneeky, this time it's Seb and Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: David giggled (actually giggled) before stepping a bit closer, their noses only inches apart. He was about to reply cheekily when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Our-well, you're friends are watching us from the window." he stepped back annoyed."Wait, wha-" Sebastian turned to see for himself and growled. Yep, there sitting like absolute idiots, were four of his, unfortunately, friends and classmates watching them both with- binoculars?!"Oh they are sooo dead." he seethed.--Sebastian and Dave come back from their first date, which brings great entertainment to the Warblers watching.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky/Sebastian Smythe, David the Warbler/Wes (Glee) (background), Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Spying and Confessing

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Karofsky never bullied Kurt so he's at Dalton because it's more challenging academically. Dave also knows the warblers somehow.
> 
> and surprise! one sam evans is here lol

"Are they _kissing_?!"

"Ewww, I think he just said a sexual innuendo."

"He's _blushing_."

"I can't watch this anymore- wait they're getting closer together, yes I can!"

"I'm pretty sure he giggled."

"Who?"

"Both of them!!"

"Would the three of you keep _quiet_?" Kurt's shrill voice said as he looks up annoyed from his ' _Science Around You_ ' textbook. "I'm trying to do my work, which all of you should be doing as well." he added the last part smugly, earning a groan from the trio by the window.

"Kurt, it's Friday. The day where teachers give us homework and we laugh in their faces because they think we're actually going to do it." Jeff replies, eyes not leaving the window.

"Yeah, then we proceed to stay up in the wee hours of the night on Sunday to get it finished. That's been a Warbler tradition since before you came here." Sam chimes in, not even glancing at the counter-tenor.

"That's ridiculous." the boy muttered, looking back to the book on the table, eyes skimming the page for the 7 steps of the Scientific Method.

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine spoke up, and he actually turned around from the fascinating window to face his boyfriend. "You've been working hard all week. Cut yourself some slack and come watch Sebastian be a total _school girl_ around Dave."

Kurt bit his lip, contemplating what to do. On one hand he really should do his work, science wasn't his best subject and Dalton's curriculum was harder than McKinley's.

But on the _other_ hand, he really wanted something to loom over Sebastian _and_ Dave's head the next time one of them walked in on Blaine and Kurt making out or something more embarrassing (let's not get into that).

_Oh what the hell_ , he thought, _who's needs science anyways? Gossip is more important_.

"Fine." he gave in, earning cheers from the three plus a smile from Blaine. Putting away his materials and textbook, he marched over to the big window in the middle of the common rooms where you get a bird's eye view of the Dalton Academy entrance and parking lot.

In the parking lot, low and behold, was one Sebastian Smythe and Dave Karofsky standing inches away from each other, looking at one another like they were the only two people in the world.

"Oh my gosh, they're practically having eye sex!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting criss-cross and mirroring the other three boys.

"I know!" Blaine, Jeff and Sam said in unison, Sam sitting next to Kurt, handing him a pair of binoculars. Before he could ask what they were for, the blonde said. "To get the real affect." before promptly putting on his own pair and looking out the window.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

• • •

Sebastian was going to make a statue in dedication to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

As much as the high pitched counter-tenor annoyed him, damn did he know Sebastian's taste in men.

Yes, he had his doubts about the closeted football jock that went to the dump known as McKinley High who Kurt _insisted_ he go on at least one date with (" _It's one night of your life, plus I get a break from you staring at_ ** _my_** _boyfriend. Don't you dare deny it, Sebastian Smythe!_ ")

But now, as said football jock opened his passenger door for him, he couldn't help but grin and be very, _very_ thankful.

"How chivalrous of you." Sebastian commented as he stood in the neighboring empty parking spot and straightened his shirt.

Dave raised an eyebrow but chuckled. "Are you going to do that _every_ time I open a door for you?" he teased as they both made their way to the front of the school, but stopped before they got to the gates.

"I can't help it. I've never seen someone act so. . ." he couldn't find the right word as he bounced on the heels of his feet.

"Gentlemenley?" the shorter boy offered.

Letting out a laugh, the taller boy nodded. "That's not even a word, but yes, you acted very _gentlemenley_ this evening and it was. . . amazing." he said the last word in a whisper.

That's when the mood changed.

They faced each other fully, Sebastian's back to the private school, as Dave slowly twinned his fingers with Sebastian's, bringing his hand up to kiss every knuckle; making the boy shiver.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." the football player murmured. "Think we can do it again sometime?"

"I would like that a lot." the singer replied, smiling brightly in a way that made Dave want to swoon. He inched closer, using his free hand to trace the shorter boy's biceps. "And maybe, after. . . you could come inside and we can sneak into my dorm." he winked.

"It's only been one date." he was reminded but Dave couldn't help but blush. "How about we wait for _that_."

"Who said we would be doing that?" Sebastian said innocently, but the glimmer in his eyes showed mischievous.

David giggled ( _actually_ giggled) before stepping a bit closer, their noses only inches apart. He was about to reply cheekily when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Our-well, _you're_ friends are watching us from the window." he stepped back annoyed.

"Wait, wha-" he turned to see for himself and growled. Yep, there sitting like absolute _idiots_ , were four of his, unfortunately, friends and classmates watching them both with- _binoculars_?!

"Oh they are _sooo_ dead." Sebastian seethed, reluctantly breaking his hand with Dave so he could storm up there and hurt every single one of them.

Before he could make it, a hand was put on his shoulder and brought him back to his original spot. He looked up to meet hazel-green eyes that almost calmed him down instantly. "They're just excited, don't kill them just yet." Dave mused.

"Why not? They're being really childish so I can be really childish too." Sebastian countered, pointing to the window where Sam, Jeff, Blaine and Kurt waved simultaneously, grins on their faces.

"Be the better person. If they want to see something, let's show them something."

That perked the singers interest right up.

"Meaning what exactly?" he asked slowly, looking at his date skeptically.

"Meaning this-"

That's when Dave Karofsky's lips were on Sebastian Smythe's.

Not for long, unfortunately, just a quick kiss that lasted for 10 seconds but felt like _eternity_. It made Sebastian's knees almost buckle.

As the shorter male was leaning away, the taller of the two put his hands on both his cheeks and stopped him. "Do that again and again. . . and a couple more times." he demanded quietly.

Dave chuckled. "Thought you had friends to kill."

"I'll give them a couple more minutes to enjoy life but just _kiss me_ , dammit." 

And that's what the football player did.

• • •

It's been 2 and a half months since that night and Sebastian couldn't be happier.

Unfortunately, every single time he came back from a date or a weekend with his boyfriend (because he has one of those now), he gets interrogated by at least one Warbler.

And every single time they ask if he's fallen in love.

He doesn't know himself quite yet, but he answers with a definite _no_ just to shut them up.

Oh but who was he kidding, _of course_ he was in love. Sebastian just didn't want to scare one of the best things that ever happened to him, away.

Until that _stupid_ party.

The dumb party he _knew_ his friends threw just so they could get him drunk and confess his feelings and yet he still went.

Thank god he didn't take Dave, who ironically was doing something with his parents.

At least the alcohol was good. . .

"I'm not in love!" Sebastian cried for what seemed the millionth time tonight, this one was directed at Kurt who just put his hands up in surrender, well his arms since his hands were full of drinks.

"I didn't say anything," the counter-tenor defended, "I was just coming over here to bring these to you from Wes and David. They said you needed a refill."

"They're trying to get me drunk." Sebastian explained, eyeing the drinks then looked over at the dance floor where Wevid was slow dancing even though a upbeat song was on.

"I see. . ." is all Kurt says and before he could comment further, a very drunk Trent stumbled over to the pair.

"Blaine's throwing up in the place where we urinate and sometimes have sex." Trent says giggling like a mad man as he finishes his sentence before stumbling back to the where he came from.

Kurt took a deep sigh before looking to his fellow warbler. "You gonna be good?" he asked. As always, Kurt was the designated sober person.

"Fine." Sebastian slurred, the three beers and martini he had hours prior starting to kick in. "Go deal with your boy-toy."

Shooting a glare, Kurt left Sebastian alone with the drinks to stare at everyone. Most of them were Warblers and dancing with their boyfriends, well Sam was dancing with a very pretty girl who's name he couldn't remember right now, a name of car is all that came to mind.

Looking at the drinks, both Bloody Marley's, he takes one and chugs it.

By the end of the night, as all the boys get ready for bed, he confesses it and he confesses it _loudly._

"I'm in love!" he claims as he tugs on his lacrosse t-shirt from last year. "I'm in love like Romeo and Juliet, except I don't want to die. I'm in love like, like, someone help me!"

"You're in love with Dave Karofsky!" someone shouts from one of the neighboring rooms.

"You're in love like peanut butter and jam!" came another cry.

And it's true.

Oh, and Kurt got that all on voice recording. 

**Author's Note:**

> posting old works #i-don't-even-know , thanks for reading this !! this one was all over the place. also, sorry for the rushed ending,, i didn't know how to end it. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid to comment, i live off of those ; )


End file.
